bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Comics of the Morons
Why would you design a Wiki page like this? It's pointlessly formatted in a way that no one will want to read. Nid 04:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :It's beyond me as well, yet Gavla keeps doing this throughout the Wiki; fixing one of his pages was not fun. I'll try and correct it. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 05:02, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :'Kay, I've corrected some of it. What's left is still gramatically and visually horrible, but that's not skin off my back. And to think that Gavla's older than me... It's kind of illogical. --Turaga DlakiiComics! Wiki! Talk! 05:04, 16 November 2008 (UTC) maybe he's trying to "write like a moron". Nid 05:07, 16 November 2008 (UTC) NID!!!! Nid, you and me are going to have a LONG talk over PM. Dlakii, he is still learning. He will try. Me and Phil are going to help him. Lewajohnson Errr 'I'm not mad at anyone really but I do feel I should at least post my own feelings about this. Dlakii: This was a gift for Sharnak for his birthday. His comics own wiki page so others can learn more. Like all the other wiki pages do. Me and Philipnova decided that I would type it up and Phil would help me fix any errors that were there. I understand that your post was to help and I do thank you for helping to fix things on the page. But understand this like LJ said I'm still new to this. I'm no genius of the wiki articles like you and Nid, and Blade and Phil and the others. I did this as a gift for my friend. I'm not mad or anything. But your comment about how you thought I was older then you, well it's true. I am older. And I have spelling and grammar mistakes. But you know what? I accept them. I accept my flaws. It annoys me? Yes it does. Sometimes. Because of these flaws my own 4th grade teacher wanted me put into a syco-facility because she thought I was beyond stupid. Well I proved her wrong with my work. I am not stupid Nid. I found what you said offensive to me. No one's perfect. And another thing: I dont even know HOW to make the pages look good I need help with that. ~Gavla~ ' Ok, sorry What I said may have sounded harsh if you don't know me that well, I apologize. I was simply a little tired and saying what I had to say in as simple and honest terms as possible. I'm not insulting the article itself-- I'm simply pointing out that sticking all of your things in scrollboxes is a bit pointless and it makes things difficult to read. I didn't mean to be rude, demeaning, or in any way hurtful. I just wanted to point out how un-user-friendly it all was. Fortunately, it was fixed, so there's nothing else to deal with here. Nid 14:58, 16 November 2008 (UTC) oh btw the "edit like a moron" thing was just a pun No harm intended Comics of the morons.... yeah, you get it Nid 15:00, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Nid. No matter if I make a small or large update to something it allways ends in a scroll box. Allways. And to my understanding theres a way to fix it yet I dont know how yet. (This post might end up getting fixed as well) Thats why Phil agreed to work with me to fix it after I posted it. But thanks Nid I feel much better now. ~Gavla~ on another note what do you need to know that you don't know about editing wiki pages? I always thought it was a fairly simple process, but if you need help, ask. Nid 15:06, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Edit: wait, you're not doing the scrollboxes on purpose? ok I think I should try to figure out WHAT you're doing wrong so it can be fixed. I thought you were doing this on purpose. Nid 15:07, 16 November 2008 (UTC) AHA I figured out what you're doing wrong, dude You're posting an UNEQUAL NUMBER OF EQUAL SIGNS on either side of your headings. You need to make sure you have the same number on either side, else weird things will happen. Don't quite know why a text box showed up for you, but I fixed your thing the way I explained it to you and it looks fine now. Nid 15:12, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Okay Yeah I'm not doing the scroll boxes on purpose my understanding of wiki was if you typed something it would look fine. Okay I'll try to do what you said to do. I think I know what you mean. Thanks User:Gavla I shall fix it, since Gavla asked me to. I'll do it in the same format as I do with my comics. I haven't seen the comics yet, so I hope I get things right...--Blade Titan974 00:21, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Thank You Well, Gavla, thank you. This means alot to me. However, I need to edit it myself because there are many things that need to be fixed. --TheBohrokLord 01:14, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Famous?! I've liked these comics since before mine had much in them. Crazy people. XD I should probably put something in there about my comics being started on the same exact day under trivia... --VTKBZP Profile My Comics My talk 00:43, 21 July 2009 (UTC)